Guncannon
The RX-77-2 Guncannon is a Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit developed during the Earth Federations Project V. It was first seen in September of 0079UC. It supported a pilot in a standard cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter. IT had a height of 18.1 meters and wieghed 51 metric tons (70 max). Like the other V Projects it was armored in Lunar Titanium Alloy (later called gundanium or gundarium). Its MUFR provided 1380kW. It had 6 rocket thrusters which provided a max thruster acceleration of .74 G. It could do a 180-degree turn in 2 seconds and had a ground running speed of 78kph. It's sensor had a range of 6000 meters. It was armed with 2 60mm Vulcan guns (fire-linked, mounted in head) and 2 240mm Cannons (variable independent -fire/fire-linked, 20 round magazine each, mounted over shoulders. It also could by equipped with a BOWA-XBR-L beam rifle (powered by rechargeable energy cap). History The second of three mobile suit prototypes built under the Earth Federation Forces' "Project V" during the One Year War, the Guncannon is a step above the Guntank in that it's a true mobile suit and not just a "mobile suit body on a tank." Like its brethren Guntank and Gundam, the Guncannon uses the same Core Fighter as an escape system for the pilot. Also like the Gundam, the Guncannon is one of the first mobile suits to use the energy cap-based beam rifle, as well as head-mounted vulcan guns for close range defense. However, the Guncannon is designed as a mid-range fire support unit, and its primary armament is its shoulder-mounted 240mm cannons. The main drawback to this is the cannons' limited ammunition supply, but an experienced pilot learns to use the ammo conservatively and effectively to stay in battle longer (as Guncannon pilot Kai Shiden has to learn the hard way). Initially, only one Guncannon survives a Zeon attack on the Side 7 research colony when Project V is uncovered by Zeon ace pilot Char Aznable, and this unit is transferred to the assault carrier White Base, where it continues to serve until the end of the war. A second Guncannon unit is later pieced together and added to White Base's mobile suit complement, with the two units designated "C-108" and "C-109," both of which are destroyed at A Baoa Qu. Aside from the original Guncannon, the Federation Forces also creates a modified mass production version, the Mass Production Guncannon. At the same time, the Federation Forces combine the mid-range fire support concept of the Guncannon with the GM, with the result being the GM Cannon. The GM Cannon is followed by a post-war successor unit, the GM Cannon 2. Other Pilot(s): Kai Shiden, Hayato Kobayashi, Amuro Ray, Ryu Jose Appearances: Mobile Suit Gundam; Outer Gundam; MS Generation; Cross Dimension 0079; Gundam Tactics Mobility Fleet 0079; Federation vs. Zeon DX; Zeonic Front; Lost War Chronicles; Journey to Jaburo; A Baoa Qu; From Place Beyond the Blaze; Encounters in Space; Mobile Suit Gundam Ex Revue; The War for Earth; Bonds on the Battlefield; Target in Sight; Pilot's Locus; Dual Stars of Carnage; Gundam Evolve; The One Year War; Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record UC 0081; Gundam vs. Gundam; Gundam vs. Gundam Next; Gundam,Gundam 2, gundam 3; Climax UC; Gundam Crisis Original mechanical designer: Kunio Okawara